1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic thin film transistor, a method of fabricating the same, and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional silicon thin film transistor includes a semiconductor layer having source and drain regions doped with high-concentration impurities, and a channel region formed between the two regions, a source electrode connected with the source region, and a drain electrode connected with a drain region.
Such a silicon thin film transistor has a high production cost, and is vulnerable to external impact. In addition, since it is fabricated at a high temperature, it cannot be formed on a plastic substrate used for giving flexibility to a device.
Meanwhile, an organic thin film transistor (OTFT) using an organic semiconductor layer formed of an organic material can be formed on a plastic substrate because it can be fabricated at room temperature, unlike the conventional silicon thin film transistor. Accordingly, such an organic thin film transistor can be employed in the applications such as flexible display devices, smart cards, inventory or price displayers, etc.
However, the organic semiconductor layer is easily damaged by oxygen or heat. For this reason, when an organic layer is formed on the organic semiconductor layer by deposition, the organic semiconductor layer can be damaged by heat, which has a detrimental effect on the device's characteristics.